theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rio (2011)
The Avengers in Rio In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazil Brazil], various exotic birds are smuggled out of the country. In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moose_Lake,_Minnesota Moose Lake, Minnesota], a crate with a male blue [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macaw macaw] hatchling falls out of a truck and is found by Linda Gunderson, who names him Blu. Fifteen years later,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rio_(film)#cite_note-TeleRhap-6 [7]] Blu is unable to fly and is ridiculed by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canada_Goose Canada Geese] that frequent the outside of Linda's bookstore. One day, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ornithologist ornithologist] Túlio Monteiro invites Blu and Linda to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rio_de_Janeiro Rio de Janeiro] on the condition that Blu, who is the last male of his species, mate with a female macaw. Linda accepts and they fly to Rio, where Blu meets a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red-crested_Cardinal Red-crested Cardinal]named Pedro and his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yellow_Canary Yellow Canary] friend Nico. At Túlio's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aviary aviary], Blu falls in love with Jewel, a fiercely independent blue macaw longing to flee into the wilderness. The macaws are captured by Fernando, an impoverished orphan boy, and a[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sulphur-crested_Cockatoo Sulphur-crested Cockatoo] named Nigel, both of whom work for a group of smugglers led by Marcel. Nigel tells the macaws that he vowed to smuggle exotic birds after his role had been replaced on a television program. Blu and Jewel flee into a jungle. Fernando meets Linda and Túlio and tells them that Marcel forced him to capture birds, before cooperating with the two to find Blu. Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel meet a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toco_toucan Toco toucan] named Rafael, who offers to take them to his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bulldog bulldog] friend Luiz to remove their leg chains. He tries to teach Blu how to fly, before the three meet Pedro and Nico. Nigel hires a horde of thieving [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marmoset marmosets] to capture Blu and Jewel. Pedro and Nico take Blu and Jewel to a bird's Rio-style party, where they perform a duet, but are attacked by the marmosets. Their bird friends fight them, then the five flee. Linda and Túlio are taken to the smugglers hideout. Marcel explains that he will use the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rio_Carnival Rio Carnival] to capture Blu and Jewel. Meanwhile, Blu and the others meet Luiz, who releases the chain holding Blu and Jewel using his drool; and the two macaws decide to go their separate ways after a heated argument. When Blu and Rafael learn from Pedro and Nico that Nigel captured Jewel, they rush to the carnival to rescue her, while Linda and Túlio organize a rescue attempt for the birds. While Linda and Túlio pose as dancers in blue macaw costumes, Marcel uses Nigel to capture the birds. On board Marcel's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Short_SC.7_Skyvan Short SC.7 Skyvan], the macaws release the captive birds, but Nigel injures Jewel. Blu uses a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_extinguisher fire extinguisher] to send Nigel into the propeller of the plane's engine, and the smugglers flee. Unable to fly, Jewel slips out of the plane and falls towards the ocean. Blu jumps out of the plane to rescue her and he discovers that he is able to fly. Later, Linda and Túlio adopt Fernando, heal Jewel and organize a sanctuary to protect the jungle from smugglers. Blu and Jewel raise three chicks together and celebrate with their bird friends, Nigel is ridiculed for his loss of feathers by the marmoset's leader Mauro, and the smugglers are sent to jail.=